<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Day by angelaiswriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192997">Long Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaiswriting/pseuds/angelaiswriting'>angelaiswriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaiswriting/pseuds/angelaiswriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N’s had a long day at work, but Marius is there to help her relax.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marius "Jäger" Streicher/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Translation: Schwiegermonster = monster-in-law</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marius had called off his night with the boys when Y/N had come home from work, shoulders curved under the weight of the shitty day she had had and a long sigh passing past her lips. He had been on the phone with one of them — Dominic, most likely — and she had barely picked up his words as she had been left with energies enough only to focus on one task at a time.</p><p>“Love?”</p><p>Her hand missed the hall stand and her coat fell to the floor with a soft <em>thud</em>, and had it been a different day, she probably would have cared. But not tonight.</p><p>He reached her in the hallway just as she was taking off her shoes, but it was the scratching of the dog’s nails on the floor as she most likely scrambled down the couch to hurry behind her favorite human that drew a smile upon her face.</p><p>“Long day?” he asked, taking a step closer so that he could tilt her chin up.</p><p>She knew he could read the exhaustion in her eyes and while she usually hid it well — or could generally handle it better —, she had been left too drained to even try and attempt to put on a mask. “You could say that,” she chuckled instead. Tired as she was, she couldn’t stop her head from leaning into the hand he had moved onto her cheek and she looked up at him.</p><p>“Do you want to vent?”</p><p>He took another step closer and before she could pick up with him, he had his arms wrapped around her waist as his head tilted down to rest on the crown of hers. Words failed her as she found herself trying to sigh the exhaustion off of her and after a while, when the dog sniffed her leg and pressed her nose against her pants, she shook her head no.</p><p>“Are you leaving at the same time as usual?” she asked softly, lips moving against the soft cotton of his shirt.</p><p>She had missed having him home; coming back from work and finding him tinkering with stuff in the garage or chilling on the couch or even trying his best in the kitchen was a million times better than meeting him behind a screen, with miles and miles separating her from the location of his current mission. And while she didn’t mind him taking time for himself to meet up with his buddies, she wasn’t exactly in the mood to be left alone tonight.</p><p>The way he said that <em>nah</em> made her smile and exhale loudly from her nose, but right then, he pulled back to look down at her. “I told them I’m not going. You look like you need me more than they do tonight anyway.” When she frowned, he cupped her face and gently shook it from side to side a couple of times as he smiled. “Let me be the caring husband for once,” he chuckled, pecked her lips, and finally pulled back completely.</p><p>Maja jumped up on her and her weight suddenly dropping against her tore a <em>ugh!</em> from Y/N’s lips.</p><p>“Yes, I missed you, too,” she cooed, hand scratching underneath the dog’s chin.</p><p>Maja had always been a great helping hand when it came to relaxing. She greeted you with her one-year-old-puppy energy, but then it was almost as though she were a sponge for anything you wanted to kick out of your system. A look at her, a boop of her wet nose against her, the happy wagging of her tail, and suddenly the world felt lighter and the room she was in turned brighter and more spacious. Most likely just an illusion, but certainly one she always welcomed with open arms, whether her man was at home as well or away for work.</p><p>“Do you want me to cook you something? I thought it’d be your usual pizza night but…”</p><p>“No, I just need to unwind.” Eyes still on the dog, she scratched behind her ears before allowing her back down on the floor. “I just want to soak in the tub until someone comes and tells me I don’t have to go to work tomorrow.”</p><p>Marius’ deep chuckle made her smile and when Maja scurried away to go curl up among her toys once again, he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side as he accompanied her to the stairs. “You’re the owner, no one can stop you,” he whispered in her ear before picking her up and walking up the stairs.</p><p>She laughed for a moment at that, before she pressed closer to him and left a kiss on his cheek. “You know, I’m tired but I can still walk.”</p><p>His <em>Let me pamper you for once, woman!</em> was repeated a second time when he put her with her feet back down on the tiled floor of the bathroom and turned on the faucet of the tub. “I know how to do this,” he half-smiled as he poured body wash into the tub and then turned to look at her.</p><p>Then, when he straightened up, he turned towards her and all he needed to communicate was a look. She stretched one hand out for him to grab while her other one came up to remove the hairpin that had kept her hair away from her face for the whole day. A throbbing headache had started spreading right in that area and she felt the skin of her scalp was tense and sore.</p><p>Marius’ fingers were deft on the buttons of her blouse and then on that of her pants. He worked on her clothes in silence but then, when his gaze settled on hers as his hands slid underneath the cotton of her blouse and then down her shoulders, pushing the garment down with the movement, the smile he sent her way almost felt like a breath of fresh air.</p><p>He undressed her and when he took her hand in his to help her get into the bubble-filled bathtub, she let him do.</p><p>“Thank you,” she hummed.</p><p>Her eyes closed of their own accord, eyelids suddenly heavy and muscles ready to relax in the warm embrace of the water. She didn’t remember the last time she took a bath — surely months before, most likely to help Marius wind down after a fight or a long mission, she couldn’t be sure — and although she preferred to stick to her much quicker routine in the shower, she found herself basking in the feeling of extreme relaxation this moment brought along.</p><p>But then she startled with a gasp when her husband spoke from behind her as he knelt down to pull her hair out of the way of the water. “So, how did this morning go?” he asked.</p><p>She had imagined he had left the room when silence had fallen, but part of her was glad and almost even relieved that he had stayed.</p><p>Her answer was a groan as her eyes fell shut once again. She had told him about the ‘bad thing’ she had done and he had joked for a moment to try and lift her spirits at the prospect that lay ahead. And while that whispered <em>Schwiegermonster</em> of his had made her chuckle the day before on the phone, she had found herself being annoyed at that unexpected change in routines.</p><p>“What do you think?” she huffed, a second before his fingers on her scalp tore a soft moan of relief from deep down her throat.</p><p>“I could take care of the problem for you,” he proposed, lips grazing against her temple as the comb he had in one hand started combing through her hair. “Give me one morning with her.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” she laughed, opening her eyes and tilting her head back a bit so that she could stare into his eyes. They were almost twinkling under the lights of the bathroom, and the grin he had on her face made her lazily shake her head from side to side before she let him go back to combing through her hair. “She’d be able to get in touch with your superiors and have you called back to England in a heartbeat.”</p><p>He hummed in response. “She’s free to try.”</p><p>Silence filled the room again. She allowed herself to enjoy the gentle scalp massage he was giving her, the comb now forgotten on the floor after he had brushed the rare knots out of her hair. It was warm and cozy and the more he worked on her, the more her headache faded and her body seemed to relax.</p><p>At some point, outside the closed door of the bathroom, she heard Maja frisking down the corridor, ready to fall asleep in her bed right at the end of it.</p><p>“If I were to take my mother to work and come straight back home tomorrow,” she started, voice slow and low, her mind closer to being asleep than it was to being awake, “would you spend the day in bed with me? I feel like I need to sleep for half an eternity.” Her words stumbled one upon the other as she spoke, but she didn’t care, for he seemed to understand her just fine.</p><p>“Of course,” he hummed, his lips brushing against her temple once again, her right one this time, and his hands trailed down her arms until he had her hands in his. “Just directly call her a taxi and stay home.”</p><p>His words were tempting and when his fingers tickled her lower belly, she found herself giggling with her eyes closed, the back of her head resting against his shoulder. Before long, she mumbled out a <em>fuck it</em> and turned her head to the side to press a kiss to his lips.</p><p>“I might as well do just that,” she grumbled before she sat up when he moved around to grab her sponge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>